The Nordstrom Academy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Nordstrom Academy. A terrible school that he students fear to go to. But things are going to get a lot scarier and stranger in the most unexpected way!
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise is the mind behind this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nordstrom academy. No words could express this place. It was creepy, scary, and downright spooky.

The owner, Ms. Nordstrom, was as mean as they came. The school was for children who didn't have families. They were either foster children or orphans. They didn't have anywhere to go but the school.

They were not allowed to laugh or play. It was considered a waste of time. They were placed on punishment or the sweat house when they disobeyed. All the teachers were terrible and treated the children horribly. The students had the best clothes, best food, and best education. But everyone was sad and miserable. Especially the older teens. They felt like there was nothing to live for because if no one adopted them, Mrs. Nordstrom arranged for the state to let her employ them and keep them as employees for her academy.

"Morning students. Pull out your books and turn to chapter 1," the teacher said, now looking around the class. It was cold and rainy and all the 10th graders began pulling out their manuals. It was cold and damp inside the rooms too, but the teens could only open their manuals and begin to read.

"By the way...we will be getting some new students so be on your best behavior." The teacher said coldly. Within seconds, there came a knock on the door. A student came in with smooth black hair that hung barely above his ears and long black bangs. He looked unusually tall for a young teen but what stood out the most were his bright green eyes.

"Well, J. Walker, I presume."

"Yes Headmistress."

"You are late. Need I remind you that if you hope to attend this academy you will be on time from now on."

"Well in all honesty, I wanted to be transferred." Came the calm reply from the young teen.

"Silence!" the teacher snapped. "No one is transferred from this academy! Bite your tongue if you have any hopes of surviving here!"

The young teen said nothing. He only smirked and nodded his head in respect.

"And wipe that stupid grin off your face! We take life and education seriously here! There is no time for foolishness! Sit down over there!" she hissed.

J did not reply. He simply walked over to his chair and placed his bag on the ground. As he sat, he glanced around the room and all the students were looking at him in shock and awe. There was never a student that made a teacher THAT angry before.

"He's going to be in a lot of trouble," Lilac whispered to another friend.

"I know. I don't think he is aware of the rules just yet." Her friend responded.

"Oh, I am aware…" came a whispered reply. Both girls' eyes widened. They were sitting at least 3 rows behind him and when they looked up, they saw him gently turn and give them a small smile.

"How could he have heard us?!"

"I don't know!"

But they had no more time to speak as the class begun. It was long and grueling but there was nothing sweeter than the sound of the bell.

"Now…we have only 5 more classes and the day is over," Lilac groaned.

"Is this how it always is?" A voice asked. She turned and saw J looking at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Is everyone always tired and exhausted, hoping the day will end early?"

"Pretty much. That's all we have to look forward to."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't you know where you are?! This is Nordstrom academy. When the state hands you over to this place, this is where you stay!"

"I know about this place, but I have no intention of staying forever." He replied with a gentle shrug.

"You can't escape here. Many have tried and everyone was brought back."

"We shall see about that. In the meantime, what do you all do for fun around here?"

"Fun? Ha! Nothing. We work and that's it." She replied sadly.

"Awww c'mon Lilac. Cheer up."

"Huh?! How do you know my name?!" She asked, staring at him hard.

"I'll tell ya later. In the meantime, how about a trip through the park before we go to our quarters?" He smiled, now jumping up high on the fence and whistling loud. Within seconds, two other guys, looking approximately his same age appeared and climbed up the fence.

"Lilac, these two are my brothers. This is Vance and this is Blithe." J grinned, now holding his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you," Vance winked. She immediately noticed his lightly colored eyes. They almost looked…yellow? No that's impossible. No person can have yellow eyes! Must be contacts. The other one had dark green/turquoise looking eyes too! Where do they get their contacts from!

"We can't leave! We'll get caught!" Lilac protested.

"No we won't if you hurry," J smirked, now reaching out and grabbing her hand and pulling her up on the fence. "Vance, Blithe…you two finish enrolling."

"Gotcha!" Blithe said, now urging Vance to head towards the academy. Once they were gone, J looked at Lilac.

"Now let's get going. I wanna go for a walk in the park." He said, now gently pulling her over the fence. That afternoon was the best she ever had; they were able to get ice cream and look in all of the shop windows.

"I can't believe we are able to do this!" Lilac squealed, happy to be free.

"I'm glad you're having fun, but it is time to head back." J replied.

"So soon?" She whimpered.

"Yes, before they miss you." And with those words, they headed back. Lilac watched in shock as J eased her through windows and carried her through stairways, somehow getting past all the teachers.

"How are you doing this?! This is impossible!" Lilac gasped before he covered her mouth.

"Shhh, keep it down before they hear us." He chuckled, now winking at her and dropping her off in the girl's rooms. "See ya tomorrow." And with that, he was gone!

"How did he do that?! Who is this new kid?" She thought outloud.

"You're late." A snotty girl growled. "You've been out and I'm gonna tell!"

"Oh be quiet! You have no proof!" Lilac growled.

"Yeah we do, I'm gonna…"

But she was stopped in her sentence as a teacher screamed and began running down the hallway! All the girls looked out and saw the teacher holding her skirt up so she could outrun something behind her.

"MONSTER! MONSTER!" She screamed. The girls then screamed as they saw a large red beast behind her and he was running on all fours!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," He laughed maliciously.

"MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER IN HERE!" The girls panicked, now running back in her room. Lilac ran to run back in the room when the large beast pinned her down. But before she could scream, she looked up into the beast's beautiful green eyes. Something about those eyes were familiar. He was large with red skin, white fangs, black horns gently curling up, and he had black claws. He was very intimidating for a beast, and yet handsome at the same time! He had on a black sash covering some of his bare chest and a black loincloth like garment for modesty.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" She begged.

But all she felt was the beast run a hand down her face and give her a wink. It then let her up, helped her to her feet, and bounded down the hall!

"W-wait!" She said, now running after it, but when she turned the corner, it was gone! It vanished! "What on Earth is going on?!"

"Lilac?" a voice asked from behind her. She spun around and saw J. "What is it?"

"J! We have a monster in the school! He chased the teacher and jumped on me!"

"My oh my…it appears we have a mystery." J chuckled.

"And I'm going to solve it!"

"Are you sure you can catch this creature?" J smirked.

"Of course. I will have a trap! I will catch it for sure!" She grinned triumphantly, now walking away.

"Or….it will catch you," a voice whispered in her ear, making her shudder and spin around, but no one was there! Not even J!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it! It's about to get crazy lol**

 **newbienovelistRD: You bet it is! I'm dying to see what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was insane. The teachers had a meeting and gave the students the day off but no one was allowed to leave the school! They only opened the door to let another young girl in named Bella. She was the newest recruit to the school. The girls stared at the new girl and was amazed as she began unpacking her items. Most of her possessions were books! Lilac chuckled a bit and began to approach her.

"Hello! I'm Lilac...welcome." She grinned.

"Thanks. I'm Bella." She smiled, now adjusting her glasses.

"I see you like to read. What is all of this stuff?"

"My mythology books. I have read into all kinds of creatures and I have legitimate proof that none of them exist. It appears I came right in time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just heard the teachers yell that a monster was on the loose."

"Yeah, that's true."

"But I'm not afraid. I'm sure they saw some kind of creature, but not a monster." Bella said confidently.

"Well I saw it too and it was a real creature!" Lilac protested.

"Well if you say so, but I have too many books that prove they don't exist." Bella smiled, now pulling out a new book and carrying it with her. Lilac giggled at her confidence and decided to show her around. They left the girls' quarters and began to walk down the hallway. J met them.

"Well hello there." J grinned.

"Hi." Bella said, now blushing and adjusting her glasses.

"And who might you be?"

"I-I'm Bella." Bella said barely above a whisper.

"Why so shy?" J cooed, now walking closer to her. Bella took a step back until J placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. I don't bite." He smiled.

"Bella here doesn't believe in the monster we saw last night!"

"Oh really?" J asked, now arching his brow.

"Yes."

"So you do not believe in mythology?"

"Not exactly. I have books about all kinds of creatures but I have never seen any proof that they exist." Bella replied gently.

"Well….let us see what happens then, shall we? We may all see the creature again." J replied.

Later that night…

Bella and Lilac fell asleep for a few moments. Well, more like a few hours. When they woke up, they realized something very terrible! The entire school was empty!

"What happened?!" Lilac said in shock.

"Look!" Bella said, pointing to a door. There was a note that read.

Nordstrom academy will continue in a week. The school has been moved temporarily to Wetherland Marsh.

Wetherland Marsh was a back up academy when Nordstrom was out of commission. The teachers took the children to the other location temporarily due to the stories of "monsters." What they forgot was two students!

"They left us behind?!"

"I'm sure it was an accident!"

"But still! We will be here for a whole week alone! What will we do?! Bella gasped. Suddenly, they heard something calling their names.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella."

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilac…." The voices singsonged.

Both girls froze. They stared hard at each other and gulped harder than ever.

"I-I-I-I think it's the boys playing with us," Bella groaned in fear.

"I don't know of any "boys" that live here that have deep voices like that! And in plus, no one else is here right?!"

"Oh but there is," Came a voice from behind them. Both turned around and saw two large creatures sitting on the stairwell. One was red and another had a turquoise blue skin color. But the darkness concealed their faces.

"M-M-M-M-M…" Lilac started.

"Don't panic," a smooth voice soothed from the darkness.

But that didn't work! Both girls let out screams and ran down the abandoned hallways with the two pursuers right behind them.

"Come here!" One called out to them.

"We don't bite!" Another one called.

"We're gonna die!" Bella screamed, now clutching her book.

"Still think this place has no monsters?!" Lilac panted, still running.

"No! No there are no monsters! Someone is trying to trick us! There is no such thing as monsters or evil creatures!" Bella yelled, now making a break for their room. Once inside, they bolted the door but it wasn't long before they herd gentle knocking.

"Let us in little ones," came a soft voice, barely above a whisper.

"Go away!" Lilac begged.

Silence. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence.

Were they really gone?

Both girls thought so until they saw the items they bolted in front of the door moving by themselves!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all are enjoying it! RD, I can't see the comments at this time, but I will respond once I can. :)  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: It's okay, Amiga. I'll just tell you my story idea. What if Jocu had a pet...like a tickle dragon! What kind of tickle powers do you think he should have?**


	3. Chapter 3

The furniture moved by itself and the knob began to turn by itself!

"RUN!" Bella said, now turning and running for dear life towards a window.

"Hey! Bella come back here!" Lilac said, now grabbing her friend and pinning her down to the ground.

"Get offa me!" Bella begged, now tears beginning to form.

"Bella, take it easy! You can't just jump from the window!" Lilac said, now pinning her down under her. Meanwhile, two figures came inside and began to approach the girls on all fours. Both girls stared at the beings and saw that they definitely weren't human!

"Don't be afraid," one said, now coming into view. He had red skin and beautiful green eyes. Lilc had seen this beast before. He was the one who jumped on her before and chased the teacher.

"W-Who are you?! She gasped.

"One that only wants to meet you and get to know you guys better," he smiled, now grinning and bearing his fangs.

"MONSTERS!" Bella screamed, now getting up from under Lilac.

"We're not monsters," came another smooth voice. Bella looked up and saw a turquoise looking beast looking at her. He had smooth and beautiful turquoise skin and eyes, long white hair, and the most handsome grin in the world. "We are simply creatures from another realm."

"B-But…"

"Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you," The red one replied. "I am Prince Jocu and this is my brother, Prince Blithe."

"We're called Tickle Monsters in your world, but we are really a type of creature called a Laughinian/Lauhinian (both spellings are correct)."

Both girls stared in complete shock; eyes wide and definitely expressions of pure uncertainty.

"We won't harm you; Blithe let's show these girls why we are called tickle monsters!" Jocu smirked, now digging his fingers in Lilac's armpits.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH! STHAHAHAHAHAAHP!"

"Why?" He crooned.

"BEAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHCAUSE! TOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO MUCH TICKLING!"

"Well, we won't be stopping until you both trust us," Blithe smiled, now pinning down Bella and tickling her neck and stomach.

Both girls laughed and squirmed in ticklish agony, unable to scream because of the funny tickles they were getting. After a few moments, the princes stopped their playful assault.

"So?" Jocu smirked.

"W-What?"

"Do you trust us now?"

"W-Well, I…"

"Because if not we can begin all over again," Blithe said evilly, now wiggling his fingers at them.

"NO! NO! We trust you!" Bella squeaked, now covering her sides for protection. Blithe jumped at her playfully and grabbed her to his chest and hugged her.

"Take it easy; we like you guys," Blithe crooned in her ears, making her giggle.

"Good." Jocu smiled, now leaning back and crossing his legs.

"You guys are real tickle monsters? How is this possible?!" Bella said, now opening her book and flipping through the pages. "I just HEY! Give me that back!"

Blithe had gently pulled the book from her hands and put it behind him.

"We won't be in any book my dear. Your kind do not know about us at all. We are only known as tickle monsters because you all see us from time to time."

"This is amazing." Lilac said, now sitting up. "But why did you all come here?"

"We have heard about your 'Nordstrom academy' and we don't like it. We will be making some changes."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"Well for starters, you all need new teachers and a new owner of this facility."

"A new owner? No one can outbuy Mrs. Nordstrom." Lilac said in shock.

"Let us take care of that. In the meantime, do not speak of us much to the others. We do not want you both to be in trouble."

"But you showed yourself Jocu."

"True, but that was to get your attention and you accustomed to my appearance. If you all tell your friends and the teachers about us, they may or may not believe you." Jocu replied.

"True. Even now, one of our brothers has been watching them and he said that the teachers will punish any child who mentions the word 'monster.' They said it makes the school look bad." Blithe added.

"Well, now that you all are here. What is the next plan?" Lilac asked.

"Plan 1: remove the teachers."

"We have over 50 teachers here! How can you all get rid of all of them?" Bella asked. But both girls stopped when both princes gave them evil and fanged smiles.

"Leave that to us. In the meantime, let's get better acquainted," Jocu growled playfully, now lunging at both girls and pinning them down. The tickle fight had begun once more! But all you could hear was giggling and happy laughter as the girls were showered with affection from new friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think will happen now? How is everyone liking it?**

 **newbienovelistRD: I'm LOVING it! You're doing a great job, guestsurprise! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and Lilac didn't have to wait long. Soon, all the teachers and students returned and they were told to also keep their mouths shut about any monsters.

"Wow…they didn't even miss us." Bella said sadly.

"Do not worry about what they say or do," a voice said from behind them. "I heard that you met some monsters the other night."

Both turned and saw J behind them.

"We did! Their names were Blithe and Jocu!" Lilac said in happiness.

"Well, they certainly sound great. And what about you Bella? Did you like them?" J smiled.

"Yes I did. They were really nice to me. I guess I was wrong about mythological creatures not existing." Bella said shyly. J gently pulled her face up to see him and winked.

"We all make mistakes. Now then, I hear that we will be having a guest today."

"We will?"

"And who would that be?"

At that moment, they saw a tall man passing by with a dark tan and light green eyes. He had dark, jet black hair and stood taller than everyone!

"W-Who is that?" Lilac gasped.

"Don't you all know anything? He's here to talk to Mrs. Nordstrom," A snotty girl growled.

"What for?"

"How should I know?" She snapped.

"And who are you all?" A deep voice said from beside them. They all turned and saw the tall man looking down at them with half-closed eyes and a friendly grin. They all gasped because they could have sworn they saw fangs in that grin! Everyone was shocked, except for J. He was smiling and very relaxed.

"I-I-I-I…"Lilac stuttered.

"Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled, now gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Lilac began blushing and so did Bella. "J, you did not tell me about these fine young girls."

"You know J?" Lilac asked.

"Yes…I know a few of the young men here." The man smiled, arching an amused brow. Lilac was about to ask what he meant when she saw 7 tall young men surrounding them, including J. All were taller and appeared older and stronger than any of the younger guys there.

"We will be attending here and making sure to…make some changes." J said, now winking at them.

"J is correct. Now then, let me speak to Mrs. Nordstrom." The tall man replied, now walking away.

Of course, the cranky old lady was refusing to sell her academy, but the man was not deterred.

"When you change your mind, let me know," He grinned.

"I will never sell," She hissed.

"Anything can change." He grinned. He then walked away and left the academy…at least for now.

"Now that he is gone, classes will resume! Get going!" Mrs. Nordstrom yelled.

"Let us begin," J smirked. In each class, his brothers and he attended, there were rumors floating. Rumors that the brothers weren't 'normal.' They said that they made weird things happen.

"I just know those students are evil!" A teacher snorted as she told her class to sit. But the minute class was about to begin, J walked in and sat. Lilac observed as he made a motion with his hands and the lights appeared to swing on their own and the empty chairs began to move on their own!

"Someone is behind this! I know it!" The teacher screeched, now standing on a nearby table. But she began laughing immediately as she felt something wiggling along the sides of her waist and knees. She belted out a large and terrible laugh and soon she burst into smoke!

"Ah, a Nitian," A voice resounded from around the room, but no one was around! The students began to panic and yell in horror, but the same tall man that spoke to Mrs. Nordstrom ran into the room.

"Shhh, students do not fear. Everything is alright," man cooed.

Lilac, however, was shivering with fright, but J wrapped his arms around her.

"Easy, easy…" He cooed in her ear.

"W-What's a Nitian?!" She gasped.

"An evil creature from another realm who feeds on sadness and fear. But do not worry, Mr. Lauhin will take care of this place."

"Who?"

"That man in front of the room now; his name is Mr. Lauhin. Now calm down that shivering," J cooed in her ear, now nuzzling her gently.

In another class, Bella was in a strong hug by Vance after seeing another teacher burst into smoke.

"It is alright; Mr. Lauhin and my brothers and I will take care of you all." Vance soothed in her ear.

The students were about to panic even more, but a new teacher walked in and placed a gentle hand on their heads, effectively calming them. This teacher was different; she was kinder and sweeter and did nothing but talk calmly to the students. What they didn't know was that Mr. Lauhin was magic and he was going to get rid of every terrible teacher in that school and replace them with another sweet one.

When another evil teacher went up in smoke, the students were almost in a full fledge panic! The sun was going down so it was already scary and the teachers were disappearing into black smoke!

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" A girl screamed. All the students stampeded towards the door but when they went downstairs, they saw Mr. Lauhin standing in the way, effectively blocking the door.

"Shhhh, quiet my young ones." He soothed, now stepping forward.

"Let us out of here!" A child begged.

"Now now…relax…"He soothed, now raising his hand and a mist began surrounding the children. They all began to calm down and walk back up to their rooms and go to bed. No one was afraid anymore; they were all at peace and happy in their beds because of the calming mist.

Meanwhile, Lilac and Bella were trying to take everything in when they felt something whisk them into another private room. It was a former teacher's room! It was filled with fruits and wonderful foods and a great big soft bed! Both girls were then tossed on the bed!

"Hey!"

"What on Earth?!"

"Guys, it's just me," Jocu smiled, now crawling up after them. And allow me to introduce my six brothers!" And with that, all six brothers came out of the darkness! Both girls stared in complete shock! Now they were surrounded!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: How is everyone liking it?  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: So far so good, Amiga! Don't forget our Generation Curse chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and Lilac laughed in joy as they were tickled like crazy by the tickle monster brothers. These large and intimidating creatures were actually…kind. They didn't try to eat them or harm them. They were just being playful!

"Now then, it's time for you both to get some rest." Jocu said, now motioning for his brothers to take the young ones to bed.

"But Jocu, we're still getting to know them," Vivo smiled, now cuddling next to Bella's face.

"I know that, but they still need their rest," Jocu replied, now gently picking them up.

The girls were definitely their favorites on Earth and they were enjoying them very much. So much so that they almost wished that….well…

"No don't even think about it," Blithe said, now arching his eyebrow at Vivo.

"What? What happened?" Bella asked.

"Vivo was just wishing something." Jest replied, now walking forward.

"Wishing for something?" Added Lilac.

"Yes. Something that is unheard of and not going to happen in a million years," Jocu said, now scanning Vivo's mind.

"What does he want?" Bella asked, now very curious.

"He wants…for you all to come and live in the tickle realm." Amio blurted out, making all the other brother's hand plant on their faces.

"R-Really?! Like being adopted?!" Lilac said in surprise.

"Yes, but girls please don't listen. It was just something Vivo wants. We can't take you all to our realm." Jocu said gently.

"Why?!" Lilac asked, now concerned.

"Because you all are human. You all can have some fun in our realm, but not to live permanently. That is how it has always been," Jocu replied, now standing and placing some hands on her shoulders.

Lilac hung her head and gently pulled away. She was secretly hoping that these wonderful tickle monster creatures would adopt her and let her be a part of their family.

"Lilac wait a minute," Jocu started, now about to talk after her. But his brother, Jape, stopped him.

"Let her go. She needs time, but in the meantime we need to get the other teachers out of here." Jape replied. Jocu nodded, but was still concerned about Lilac and Bella.

Lilac was busy walking down the hallway when Mrs. Nordstrom came by her and grabbed her wrist!

"OW! LET GO!"

"Listen Lilac! We need to stick together! Most of my teachers have been 'removed' from their duties. But I need you to help me!"

"And why should I help you?!"

"Because I can help to get you adopted!"

Lilac paused and Bella paused too as she walked up beside her.

"Something is fishy about all this! Why do you all the sudden care about giving us a family?!" Bella said in shock.

"I said I would help Lilac; I never said anything about you!" Mrs. Nordstrom growled. Lilac angrily snatched her hand from the old lady's grip at that statement.

"Bella is my friend! She has always been there for me! We don't need your help finding a family!" Lilac yelled, now tears stinging her eyes.

"You will always need my help!" Mrs. Nordstrom yelled. She then began to tower over them until she almost hit the ceiling! Her skin turned dark and her eyes turned yellow! She began to cackle and screech in the most unearthly manner! "BOW DOWN BEFORE THE NITIAN QUEEN!"

Both girls screamed and began to run as fast as their legs could take them.

"COME HERE NOW!" She yelled, now grabbing Lilac roughly by her shirt and Bella by her hair.

"GET OFF ME!" Lilac screamed. But the Nitian queen laughed harder!

"Your screams are so delightful! Keep them up!"

Both girls screamed even more as they begged to get free but they weren't strong enough to get away! Lilac's tears and Bella's tears began streaming down their faces. They felt like all was lost!

"ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed. Both girls and the Nitian queen turned around and saw a large being in front of him. He had beautiful black skin, unlike the queen's ugly dark wrinkly skin. He had beautiful green eyes and white hair. He had a strong physique and had a gold band around his head. "Let them go Demona!"

"KING LAUHIN?! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"You heard me! Release those children at once!"

"NEVER! You ruined my school and now I will take these ones as my prisoners!"

"RELEASE THEM!" Jocu roared, now running alongside the king.

"P-Prince Jocu?! You both are no match for me!" Demona lied.

"Stop lying witch. You know we are and that my father is more than a match for you!" Prince Jocu hissed. But Demona clutched the girls even closer, making them scream in pain and giving her more energy!

"Attack!" King Lauhin ordered, now running at her and pushing her off the young girls. Both girls landed in a heap on the ground. The King and the princes began raking their claws down her sides, neck, stomach, abs, and behind her ears.

"I WWWWWWWWWON'T GIVE IN!" She growled.

"You will give in eventually," King Lauhin whispered angrily.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNEVER! THOSE GIRLS BELONG TO ME!" Demona yelled.

That made the king and princes snarl in anger and tickle harder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She yelled.

Within seconds, she burst into smoke. The Nitian queen was gone! The minute she was destroyed, a darkness seemed to lift from the building. The shadows and darkness seemed to fade and life appeared in the room.

"She's gone! She…" Jocu turned and saw Lilac and Bella were gone. "Girls? Lilac? Bella?"

"Where are they?" Blithe asked, now noticing they were gone.

King Lauhin's eyebrows knitted in concern as he glanced around too. But while they were searching, they heard the sound of an engine. They all went to a nearby window and saw that Lilac and Bella were getting into one of the teacher's cars!

"Where are they going?!" Vivo gasped.

"I sense fear and hurt; come! After them!" The king ordered, now leading them out the door.

"How? We can't be seen in this form?"

"We're going to be in our human disguises of course." King Lauhin laughed, now making a few helmets appear in his hand and tossing them to his sons. "Come. The motorcycles are outside."

And with that, they all bounded outside and jumped on the motorcycles to chase the girls.

Meanwhile…

"Lilac? Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Lilac said in a frustrated manner, now wiping her tears. She felt like they had nowhere to go because if they couldn't live with the tickle monsters, then who would be there for them anymore?

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think?**

 **newbienovelistRD: Pretty awesome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lilac and Bella were driving around the town, trying to find the highway to another state. But they had no idea that they were being chased!

"When are we gonna eat?" Bella asked.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?! We gotta get away from here!"

"Now calm down Lilac; we'll be ok," Bella said gently.

"Now listen…when we…"

"GAH!"

"What?!"

"LOOK!" Bella said, now looking in their mirror.

Lilac looked up and saw that they were indeed being followed! One of them was a large man, dressed in all black and he had on a black helmet that hid his face. All of them had dark helmets that concealed their faces!

"More Nitians!" Lilac screeched, now trying to drive faster.

"Lilac, stop!" A voice called. It was deep, but sounded calm.

"We have to go faster!" Lilac said, now sweating harder.

"L-Lilac, slow down!" Bella said, feeling a bit afraid.

Meanwhile….

"Father, they're going faster!" Jocu said in concern.

"We will stop them at the next turn." The King replied, now speeding up.

Jocu then quickly guided his motorcycle next to them. He then lifted up his visor so they could see his eyes.

"Look! There's one of them in a red jacket!" Bella said, now pointing to Jocu!

"Girls stop! It's us!" Jocu pleaded, now very concerned.

"No! You guys are trying to trick us!" Lilac said, now pressing on the gas.

"Lilac no!" Jocu called, now speeding up closer to her. Vivo pulled up behind them and the others were gaining on them.

"S-Stay back!" Lilac said, now sweating even harder.

"Girls please! You'll get hurt!" Vivo pleaded, now staying nearer to them.

At that moment, they saw a man on a large motorcycle pull up right in front of them and park!

"IS HE CRAZY?!" Lilac yelled in horror.

"FATHER MOVE!" Vivo screamed.

But King Lauhin didn't move.

"MOVE! YOU'RE IN THE STREET!" Bella screamed, now covering her eyes in complete terror.

But the king didn't move. He simply pointed his finger at the car and the car immediately began to slow down. Lilac noticed that she was no longer in control.

"T-The car is slowing down on its own," Bella observed.

Lilac was in too much shock to answer; her eyes were wide open and she was sweating feverishly.

"Lilac? Are you alright?" Bella asked, now nudging her friend. No answer.

Within seconds, the car came to a complete stop. The princes all slowed their motorcycles and came to a stop and parked them.

"That was awesome!" Amio smiled, admiring his father. King Lauhin smiled and ruffled his hair in an affectionate manner, now walking over to the car.

"Lilac? Bella? Come on out." He coaxed, now gently pulling on the door handle.

Bella shakily tried to open the door, but she was horrified from all of what had happened to them that day. Nitians, Monster queens, Nightmare creatures that were over the school, tickle monsters, and a tickle monster king?! It was all too much to take in! Jocu noticed Bella's confusion and concern and used his power to unlock the door and open it.

"Hey, easy there. You're so tense my dear," Jocu cooed, now pulling her in his arms and hugging her. He then looked at Lilac, who still looked awful.

"Lilac…" King Lauhin spoke softly, now opening the door. But the minute he took off his helmet, he noticed she looked even paler. "My dear, what ever is wrong?"

But Lilac was so overwhelmed with all of what happened. She looked at him and then passed out.

"LILAC!" He said in shock, now quickly putting his helmet down and scooping her up in his arms.

"Lilac?! Father!" Jocu said in horror, now looking over to see what was wrong with his friend.

"Father is she alright?!" Amio said in shock. Lauhin felt her head and seemed to be checking her.

"She will be; she's overwhelmed. Quick…back to the academy," King Lauhin ordered, now picking her up and getting back on the motorcycle.

"This is too much for me! I am going back to the Canada orphanage," Bella said, now squirming in Jocu's arms.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere Bella," He said, now getting her on his bike with him.

"J-Jocu, let me go!" She pleaded.

"Shhh, I know you're afraid, but we won't let anything happen to you." He smiled, now kissing her affectionately on the head and riding off after his brothers and father.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think will happen next?! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: It's a mystery to me! Keep up the great work, Amiga!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lilac woke up surrounded by the tickle monsters and their father.

"Thank goodness you woke up," The King cooed, now picking her up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Jocu asked.

"I-I think so. What happened?"

"So much. But trust me, you will remember in time. In the meantime, I want to discuss about you being adopted." King Lauhin said gently.

"I don't think that will ever happen," Lilac said sadly, now trying to stand up.

"Now don't you be like that; yes, it will happen. Now I can't personally adopt you as a Tickle Monster, but one of my colleagues really wants to." King Lauhin smiled, pulling her back on his lap.

"Really? Who?" Lilac asked.

"Me." A sweet voice replied. Both Lilac and the others turned and saw a sweet, tall blonde haired woman walk up to them. "My name is Tara. Tara McCullen and I would really like to adopt both you and Bella. I have been watching you both for a bit and I took a job at this academy hoping that we could spend some time together."

Lilac looked at her, but then looked away sadly. She thought it was all a hopeful dream.

"Lilac? Are you alright?" Tara asked, now bending down and trying to make eye contact.

"Ms. Tara is a good friend of mine and I have told her about you both. She would really like you both to come and live with her. And…she has a way to contact us so you all would be seeing us very frequently." King Lauhin said, now turning Lilac's face back towards them gently. "So cheer up my dear. This is all very real; you are going to be adopted and we will always be by your side as well as Bella's."

"I promise if you give me a chance, you won't regret it," Tara smiled, now gently patting Lilac on the head.

"R-Really?" Bella asked hopefully, still being held by Jocu.

"Of course Bella. Come here little one," Tara cooed, now holding her arms out. Bella ran to her and was immediately embraced; it felt good to be held and loved again. Tara then turned to Lilac and gently pulled her to her. "And you too young one. Come here Lilac."

Lilac gave her a smile and let her pull them to her in a hug. She loved the warmth and comfort as well. The King and his sons could only smile.

"Now that you both are in the hands of our most trusted friend and ally, we will assist in rebuilding Nordstrom academy." King Lauhin replied, now sitting down.

"The children are safely tucked into bed and the adoption process will begin tomorrow. The teachers we just hired already have wonderful parents and foster families lined up." Jest replied happily, now walking inside.

"Perfect. Now to celebrate this day, we are going to have dinner and have a night on the town." The king smiled and helped all three girls to their feet.

All three cheered and Lilac and Bella jumped on both Jocu and the King and smothered them with love.

"HEY!" Jocu laughed, as he was glomped to the floor.

"You little cuddle bugs," King Lauhin chuckled, now hugging them tightly.

"Hey we want some of that love too!" Vivo added, now jumping in the pile. Soon, the girls, Tara, the king and all the brothers were wrapped in a tight and sweet pile of love and joy.

The end of this story is just as it appears. Full of love and joy. Tara adopted both Bella and Lilac and they truly couldn't have asked for a better home. The other children were either adopted or continued to live in the academy, but they were well taken care of. Nordstrom Academy was no more. The name was changed and it was now called Lauhin Academy because this academy was no longer a symbol of evil and terror. It was a symbol of love and hope for all children out there because every child deserves someone to love them and care for them.

"Well my sons, we have done well," King Lauhin smiled from their realm once they returned home.

"Father? Will we always be there for the little ones that need us?" Amio asked.

"Of course we will Amio. We are Lauhinians. Our job is to keep the children of this world happy and joyful because this world needs it. There is enough harm and evil; that's why we came to rescue the little ones from this academy."

"Are there others like this?" Jocu asked.

"Yes my son. And that is why our next mission will be just the same. Rescue the ones who need our help. But for now, let's celebrate with Lilac, Bella, and Tara. They are looking forward to us coming." King Lauhin smiled, now teleporting himself and his sons back to Earth to spend time with them. Because it was all true. They were not just allies; they were all a family….a true family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed the finale! It was a blast to write! NewbienovelistRD, it won't let me see the comments right now, but I will answer when I can see it. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: This was a great story, Amiga! You did an awesome job as always! And I understand. What I said earlier is that I agree with your part in the the next Generations Curse chapter as well! Until this comment problem is solved, you can just send me stories with what you want to say and I'll post them. That way you can I can communicate through the stories :)**


End file.
